thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cash Rhodes
|tiercolor = gold |tier = Alpha |title3 = Beta Tribute |title3color = silver |District = 10 |gender = Male |age = 16 |eye = Brown |hair = Light Brown |height = 6'0 |weight = 170 lbs |personality = Cash is a very honest guy. He's friendly, and the way he treats others generally stands out. In his mind, everyone deserves to be treated with respect, until they disrespect others. Cash could be considered a classic gentleman. Cash is a hard worker, and doesn't give up easy. And when he's set his mind to something, it's going to take a lot to stop him from achieving it. |fears = Cash doesn't necessarily have any fears that stand out, but the one thing he is afraid of in the Games is dying and leaving his mother alone. |strengths = His persistence, brute strength, athletic ability, he'd probably be a desirable ally because of these things, as well as his likability. |weaknesses = Cash cannot swim, as he never needed to learn how. Cash, due to his size, wouldn't do well with climbing. Other weaknesses include his kindness, he'd struggle at first with killing, his lack of thorough thought would land him in trouble, and his likability would probably put a target on his back. |weapon = Cash is quite skilled with long knives, from his time as a butcher. He would also manage well with a sword or a spear, due to his brute strength. |alliance = Cash will be open to any alliance that requests him. |r/v = Reaped |placing = --- |favgames = --- |#ofwins = 0 }} is a male tribute from District 10. He volunteered to save his girlfriend's boyfriend from the Games. He despises the Games, but he hopes to win to come back home to his grieving mother, and of course Livy. Backstory Cash's Parents For Cash's life, skip to Cash's Childhood Cash Rhodes, born to a farmhand and the wife of the farmhand's overseer. Ya see, it all began in a very complicated fashion. Cash's father, Cutter Rhodes, worked on one of the many farms throughout District 10. In the charter of the District, it was decided that each farm would have a dedicated overseer. Someone to manage the farm, someone to supervise the workers, and someone to ensure productivity. These people, while District residents, might as well have been from the Capitol. They were above the rest of the citizens, they were generally well off, and they did not have to necessarily adhere to the rules the rest of the District did. They lived in large farmhouses and had free range of the farms they ran. Their farmhands and other workers were essentially slaves. (Think plantations in the 1600's-1700's, but farms instead.) Thus, unsurprisingly, matters were complicated in his parents' relationship. Cash's would-be mother, Faith, was married to one of these overseers. She had an easy life, tending to their farmhouse, cooking, cleaning, and just keeping her husband company. He was good to her, even if he treated those who worked for him like they were less than human. Faith didn't agree with the treatment of the workers, but she knew her husband was a kind man at heart and that he had a job to do, and so she never interfered. Cash's would-be father was one of the farmhands. He worked mainly with cows, raising herds from calves and ensuring breeding went well. Cutter had worked on the same farm all his life. His family had owned a small cottage near the farm, a home he inherited when his mother finally died of old age. His father had died just a few years prior in a scuffle with some Peacekeepers. So Cash's father, Cutter, now in his late 20's, was living on his own. He was dedicated to his work, as he had been from the age of 14, when he was old enough to begin working. It was only a year later that Cutter Rhodes met Faith Bowman. Faith was watering flowers outside the farmhouse, Cutter was carrying a sack of feed for the chickens. Mack Bowman, her husband, had just left for the Justice Building on some business. One of the other farmhands, Lowell, leaned against the white fence that lined the yard of the Bowman's home. "Hey pretty thang. Why don't you come water my flowers and make them grow?" He called out, and then laughed. Lowell was always drunk, and hardly ever did any work. Only when Mack was watching. "Lowell, don't you have a job to do?" Faith asked, without ever looking up. "Oh boy do I? I'm looking at her." He retorted. By this time, Cutter began to seethe. He was raised a gentleman, and hated to see women mistreated. "Alright darlin'. Why don't I come over this fence and get me a piece of that?" Lowell called out again. Faith tried to ignore him, but Cutter couldn't take it. He set the feed down and walked over to Lowell. The man reeked of booze. "Lowell, why don't you come with me. Mrs. Bowman is busy anyway." Cutter tried to persuade him. Lowell, like the flip of a switch, went from flirty to angered. He shoved Cutter aggressively. "Oh, mind your own damn business pretty boy." Cutter had to fight the instinct to punch Lowell square in the face. He kept his composure, but stepped back from the drunk. "Lowell, that's enough. Now lets go before Mr. Bowman gets back." "Oh you let me worry about him. I just want a taste of his little honey." Lowell replied, a malicious grin on his face. Cutter couldn't take it. He grabbed Lowell by the collar of his shirt. "That's enough. Now get the hell on your way, or I'm turning you in to Bowman." Lowell drunkenly swung at Cutter's face. He spit in Cutter's face and then punched him. Cutter wiped the spit from his eyes and swung a balled fist at Lowell. The drunken man dropped. Out cold. By now, Faith was at the fence. "Thank you. But you shouldn't of done that. You'll only get yourself in trouble." Cutter heaved Lowell up and over his shoulder. The man was pretty thin and not in great health from all his years of substance abuse and poor eating. "Mam, there won't be no trouble if no one finds out." Cutter replied, and then tipped his hat with the hand that didn't have a hold on Lowell. He extended the same hand to Faith. "Cutter, Cutter Rhodes." She shook his hand and then nodded. "Well, thank you. You best be on your way before Mack gets home." Cutter nodded and carried Lowell off to the barn. The man often passed out drunk there, so no one would think anything of it, except for the bruise on his face. Cutter would tell everyone he fell and hit it. After taking care of Lowell, Cutter retrieved his feed sack over by the farmhouse. Faith must've gone inside, because she was nowhere to be found. Cutter thought over the course of events, and then returned to his work. After that day, the two would often see each other, and give a small wave or a nod of acknowledgement. Cutter went about his work, raising calves and keeping his head down. Lowell continued to drink and hit on anything with breasts and a pulse. Cutter would defend Mrs. Bowman against him, and even a couple other's, a few more times. Mr. Bowman must've been aware of it, because he treated Cutter differently. Warmer, almost as a friend instead of a slave. That wouldn't last long. A few months after their initial meeting, Cutter and Faith would come face-to-face once again. This time, Cutter was walking to work, early in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise, and work shifts were due to start soon. He watched Mr. Bowman's work truck pass him, with all sorts of meat in the back of his truck. This was a common occurrence. Farm overseer's were permitted to take left-over cuts of meat and sell them in the town square. It appeased citizens in the District to receive food, and kept the sub-par cuts of meat from entering the Capitol. Two farmhands and the overseer would take it in to town and sell it. Cutter had gone a few times, but he preferred actual work over being a salesman. As he watched the truck pull down the road, Cutter waved. One of the overseer's gave a wave back, and the truck sped off. Cutter continued his walk to work, passing the farmhouse. Mrs. Bowman was out front, raising the Panem flag on their flagpole. Cutter tipped his hat and smiled. She waved. "Got a soft spot for ya, does she?" Cutter heard Lowell's voice as the man walked up behind him. "We bonded over the same drunk lowlife." Cutter replied. "Yeah, yeah. Say what you want, but you know you'd partake in that if she was into it." Lowell retorted. "And risk Mack Bowman lynching me to death. Not worth it. I'm just polite." Cutter informed him. "Bowman's gone an awful lot." Lowell reminded Cutter, grinning. Cutter wouldn't deny that he'd noticed that. Mr. Bowman would always show up around the farm throughout the day, ensuring the farmhands were working. He punish the occasional slacker, whip someone every now and then for stealing, beat a farmhand who would back talk, and other such measures of staying in charge. But overall, that was only a few hours of the day. The rest of the time the man could be found in town, visiting the Mayor or with other overseers getting drunk. Cutter had considered what else may go on, but that never warranted pursuing another man's wife. "Yeah, he might be. But I keep my business to myself." Cutter cut off the conversation and walked on. "More for me." Lowell called out, and approached the farmhouse. As he walked up, Lowell began to unbutton his shirt. Cutter noticed and turned. Lowell approached Faith and reached out to her. "Hey missy. Wanna ride this old cowboy?" "That's close enough Lowell. Now put your shirt back on, and get out of my yard." Faith rebuked. Lowell let his button up shirt fall off, and reached down to unzip his pants. "Oh, you like doing this in public, huh?" Lowell seductively questioned. By now, Cutter was as angry as he had been the first time. He began to walk up to Lowell as the latter grabbed Faith and pulled her in for a kiss. She pushed away but the man forced himself upon her. "What are you doing?!" She yelled, pulling away. Lowell maintained his grip. "Oh, I like feisty ones." Lowell maliciously added. Cutter reached the pair, and put a firm hand on Lowell's shoulder, pulling him off of Faith and turning the man around. Lowell swung at Cutter, with Cutter blocking the punch with his palm. Cutter counter-punched with his left, hitting Lowell in the ribs. Even though it was Cutter's non-dominant hand, Lowell doubled over in pain. "Now unless you want to be neutered, get the hell out of here." Cutter spat, giving Lowell a shove in the back. Lowell picked up his shirt and staggered off. Cutter turned to Faith. "Are you alright? I should've stopped him before he did that." "Oh, I'm quite alright. I've tasted old beer and lack of hygiene before. Trust me." Faith explained, smiling. "I'm sorry..." Cutter added, not only apologizing for Lowell. "You get used to it. He really does love me." Faith replied, obviously speaking about Mack now. "Well, he should. There's a lot to love about you." Cutter spoke, and then instantly turned as red as a branding iron. "I'm sorry I..." Cutter began but was cut off. Faith grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Cutter wasn't sure what to do, so he leaned in. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. The two kissed for a moment, and then Cutter briefly pulled away. "Faith... I'll be hung." Was all he could say before she pulled him back in. The second time the broke apart, she spoke. "Cutter, just let me have this one thing. Just one time. I never get what I want." And she turned and started leading Cutter toward the door. Cutter, unsure of what to do, followed. His mind was saying, "Get the hell out of here." while his heart... and other organs... were saying, "Follow her. And don't look back." You might say fortunately, maybe unfortunately, he listened to his second instinct, and followed Faith into their house. He didn't have time to take it all in as she led him to a bedroom. "It's the guest room. Don't worry." Faith said, shutting the door. Flash Forward An Hour and A Half Cutter and Faith lay in bed, their bodies tangled. Their clothes were scattered on the floor. Faith's head rested on his shoulder, while her fingers traced Cutter's body. From his face, down to his well built chest,and then to his abs. Cutter's arm was wrapped around her, with the other behind his head. "I think I might love you Cutter." Faith spoke softly. "Faith, you hardly know me. And you're married." Cutter reminded her. "I know you more than I know most people in this District. And you've fought for me more than Mack ever would. Cutter I mean it..." She pleaded with him. Cutter sighed. "This has to be a one time thing I..." Cutter began, as the door flew open. "Oh, trust me. It will be." Mack's voice was full of rage. Cutter quickly sat up. Faith used the sheets to cover herself. "M-mack..." Mack unholstered his gun. He pointed it directly at Cutter. "Give me one reason I don't shoot you now." He challenged Cutter. "I..." Cutter got in one word before the bullet went through his forehead. Faith screamed. "Get your clothes back on and clean up this mess." Mack ordered. Faith laid there in the bed, blood all over her, with Cutter's dead body next to her. She sobbed and sobbed. Oh what have I done? she thought. ---- A month later, Faith discovered she was expecting. It would only be a matter of time until Mack found out. She hadn't slept with him in months, and especially wouldn't after witnessing him kill Cutter. She knew she had to do something, because if Mack found out, she'd be dead, as would her last piece of Cutter, the baby. So over the next few weeks following the discovery of her pregnancy, Faith plotted. She would frame Mack and have him disposed of, free to live her life in peace and free to raise her child. She moved some money around, gave away a few processed steers, and sold several chickens. Then, with no trace back to her, she took her suspicions to the head Peacekeeper, Commander Patton. She outlined how she had witnessed Mack taking profits for himself, stealing not only from the District, but technically from the Capitol. Patton took his information to the Mayor, who questioned Mack. They kept the source of the information anonymous at Faith's request, so when Mack saw the charges against him, he wasn't sure what to think. He tried to use documents to prove them wrong, but came to notice that there was money and product missing. Someone had set him up. However, he would never find out who. Commander Patton and Mayor Blake decided a hanging was in order, to remind the Overseers they worked for District 10, and for the Capitol. Mack was hung in the District Square, and Faith was free at last. Of course she had to move out of the farmhouse when a new overseer was appointed, but she didn't care. She was had enough money to get by, and she was finally away from her husband and the awful memory of him shooting Cutter. Faith ended up buying Cutter's old home from the Mayor, and fixing it up. She intended to raise their son in the house. She had to eventually get a job, working as a milk maid for another farm. She worked hard, up until she had to take time off to deliver her child. By now, many in the District assumed the baby was Mack's. Cash's Childhood In the first weeks of spring, Cash was finally born. His mother, knowing her baby could come at any time, had been thinking on a name. Something to honor the child's father. If a girl, it would be Clarisse. And if a boy, Cash. Clarisse had been her mother's name as well, so it would surely be a family name. Cash on the other hand, had been the name of Cutter's father. She had hardly known the man, but remembered him from when she had first married Mack. The older man had just recently been killed for defending a woman during a flogging. He interfered and was shot. It seemed to Faith that the whole family had been honorable people, and she intended to raise her son or daughter that way as well. And on that cool spring day, as Faith laid in her hospital bed, she imagined what their child would look like. She hoped he would resemble Cutter, but she never expected him to look like him as much as he did. It was in the middle of the afternoon when she finally brought Cash Alan Rhodes into the world. Faith cried tears of joy, having not only a beautiful baby boy, but one that looked just like Cutter. He had the same brown hair, and welcoming, warm brown eyes. Faith was terrified. How would she ever raise a child? She was alone, didn't have much money, and she had no family left. Through all the fear, there was one thing she was certain of. She would love Cash fiercely. And that night, as she lay there holding her child, Faith made a promise to herself and the child. "I'll raise you up into a good, sweet boy. You'll be just like your father, I promise." Faith told the child. And she would keep that promise. ---- Through the first few years of Cash's life, he and his mother never had much. A small home that, while sturdy and reliable, wasn't much. She would often take Cash to work in a carrier on her stomach, and hold him while she milked and fed cows all day. And as he grew from a baby into a toddler, all Cash knew was farm life. His mother did her best to teach him what each animal was, show him around, and do her best to raise him honestly and with kindness. By the age of five, Cash had grown into a sweet little boy. He wandered the farm, always getting into innocent trouble. All of the ranch hands new his name, and his cute little face. He would often interrupt their work to ask for a story, or even tell one of his own. Cash would even wander over by the farmhouse, even though his mother warned against it. His mother had continued to work hard and raise him, doing her best to avoid trouble with anyone, which included the overseer and his family. Obviously, there was still negative connections for her with any overseer, and she wanted Cash to avoid that trouble. But as a five year old, Cash wasn't bothered by it. He would go and play with the overseer's daughter and son, Livy and Baron Pike. The mother, Annalisse would often give him treats. The overseer, Mr. Pike, never minded, as Cash was harmless and his mother Faith was a hard worker. Those were Cash's days as a young boy. Wandering the farm, playing with Livy and Baron, and worrying his mother. As he got older, and began grade school, Cash continued to be quite the affable child. He was in the same grade as Livy, and Baron was just two grades older. Because of this, Cash instantly had friends. Cash's teacher loved him, even though Cash wasn't the greatest when it came to book-smarts. Nonetheless, he tried hard and his mother spent every evening teaching Cash. The greatest lessons Cash learned from his mother, though, were not from a textbook, but from the heart. She would constantly remind him to be kind, to be warm, and to be helpful. And so he was. Cash would always make the effort to hold the door for someone, to play with the lonely kid, and to tell his mother how much he loved her. Even the other kids noticed. And even though they didn't all like him, they all certainly respected him. Livy and Cash were best friends, and Baron was their protector. Cash almost never ran into bullying, but if he did, Baron would deal with it. And so Cash began to grow into quite the boy. He had to work twice as hard as others in school, but he didn't mind. He would spend the remainder of the afternoons, while his mother worked, playing with Livy. When his mother's shift was over, they would return home. Cash would do homework, she would cook dinner, occasionally pausing to help Cash. And while his mother constantly worried about him, Cash was quite alright. For once in her life, Faith felt as though she had done something good. Cash continued to be a curious child. He was never afraid to ask questions, and never afraid to learn. Around the ranch, he and Livy would wander around, playing numerous games. They would help the ranch hands when they were allowed, usually feeding animals or collecting eggs. Cash liked life on a farm, and he didn't mind the work. He had hopes of one day becoming an overseer. Of course any time he voiced this to his mother, she would cringe, and do her best to encourage him. Cash and Livy got along quite well, as they were much alike. They both had inquisitive personalities, and were willing to learn and grow. She was however, much smarter than Cash. He would always slink in his chair when called on, while Livy constantly volunteered answers. On the flip side, Cash was much more naturally athletic than her. He would often lead the way in their adventures around the farm, doing her best to keep up. Even from a young age, Cash had a decent build. He was taller, and was quite fit. As the pair grew and moved on into middle school, their relationship remained strong. Cash, as every boy his age did, began working on the farm at the age of 12. He worked in the meat shop, helping cut up the slaughtered beef and pork. Livy remained a good student, and while Cash worked in the butchery, she helped her mother around the farm. Her older brother, Baron, was already being groomed to take over for their father. He was only 14, but their father had big plans for the boy. And so it went for two years. Cash would work as hard as he could in school, while still only managing C's and the occasional B. Then, once school ended, he would walk to the farm with Livy, and they would go their separate ways, finding their work. Cash would help get the meat out of freezers, and would be taught how to make the different cuts of meat. He became quite the butcher, and was soon butchering cattle on his own. After his shift each day on the farm, he would return home to do his chores there. He would end the day with his mother, as they always did. Homework and dinner. And then bed. It made for busy days, but it made the time pass. Meanwhile, his mother Faith continued her work as milk maid, doing her best to provide for her and her son. By the time Cash was in high school, he was a well respected kid. He had a lot of acquaintances, but really his only friend was Livy. He just didn't have time for friends. He would spend all of his time working, or studying for school. Even Livy would tell him he was allowed to have fun sometimes. "Fun won't take care of my mom." He would remind her. She would laugh, but she would never really understand. And Cash knew that. He didn't let it get to him. Sure, Livy was more privileged that him, but she and her family had good intentions. And her father, Dalton, was a hard worker, which Cash really respected. Cash was happy to be able to work for Mr. Pike. He was a generous overseer, and appreciated those who worked for him. He was still hard on them, but in a way that promoted growth and competition. Cash very quickly became one of the most respected people on the ranch, and within that part of the District. He could process a single cow faster than any other guy in the butcher shop, including Baron. He worked hard and it showed. He rarely ever left himself free time, and when he did, it was all spent with Livy. By now, they were both 16, and no longer children. They knew that had feelings for each other, but most of the time Cash just wondered if it were only because they grew up friends. Livy was way beyond his league, and he knew all other other guys around the farm and at school also had an eye for her. And yet, she only ever looked at Cash. She spent what time she could with him. Baron always made jokes about it, asking if Cash was trying to marry into the family to steal his place as overseer. Cash knew he was joking, but it still made his face turn red. All Cash was interested in was living an honest life and, if he could, spend that life with someone like Livy. Even though he had a busy life, and one he had little control over, it was a good life in Cash's eyes. He had his mother who fiercely loved him, a best friend who made him happy, and a job that he enjoyed and was good at. And then there were the annual Reapings... Livy and Cash were luckier than most. Livy and her brother Baron never had to have their names in extra times because of their families status. They had enough more than enough to eat, so tesserae was not an issue for them. Cash and his mother would probably benefit from taking it, but she wouldn't allow Cash to do it. She couldn't bare having Cash's name in the reaping bowl more than once. And so, each year the Reaping came around, and the three would stand in fear as the escort called names. Each time, Cash felt awful for those who were reaped. They had families. They had friends. They had lives. And they were all thrown away because of the Games. They had one Victor since Cash had been born, but all of the rest? Dead. And And each time he watched one of them die on the screen, Cash felt even worse. He felt it should've been him... The Games themselves were just as unbearable as the Reapings. The work days were generally shortened by an hour, so everyone could watch the Games every day. Cash and Livy would stand in the District Square, or sit in her living room, and watch the Games. Cash would always comment on this fighting technique or that one, trying to hide his disgust for the Games. Livy seemed to be removed from it all, not caring either way who lived or died. Her older brother Baron would root on the District 10 contestants, each year claiming it was their turn to win a Games. Cash would listen to him, annoyed by how he actually cheered on killing. Like Cash, Baron was bigger and stronger, because of their time working the farm. However, unlike Baron, Cash would never imagine using his physical abilities to kill others. It was only fate that Baron would be presented with the chance to participate in the Games for himself... Reaping Day Cash was 16, as was Livy. Baron was 18, and as so, it was his final year in the Reaping. Cash kissed his mother on the forehead, and left early that morning. He wanted to meet Livy before the Reaping, as they had done since they were old enough to have their names in the bowl. His mother would meet him there later, and they would go home and have lunch after. Cash walked up to the Pike's door and knocked. He was greeted by Mrs. Pike, who welcomed him in. "Thank you m'am." Cash said, taking off his hat as he entered their home. "Livy's upstairs, and Baron is in the study with Dalton. I'm sure they'll only be a minute." She told him. And so Cash went to their living room and found a seat on the couch. The room behind him must've been the study, as he could hear Dalton and Baron talking. "No, that's ridiculous? Why would you volunteer son? It's unlikely you'll be reaped, and as soon as they call whatever boy's name, you're home free. You have a good life waiting for you. One day you're going to take over this ranch from me. Why would you throw that away by killing yourself in those silly Games?" Dalton spoke. This caught Cash's attention. Why would Baron want to volunteer? "Because I could win dad. I've watched the Games, every year. I see where they make mistakes. I wouldn't do that. We could live in the Victor's Village. We'd never have to work again!" Baron argued. "Son, that's the lazy mans out. We do honest work here. Good work too, feeding all of Panem. You're silly idea that you'll win the Games and never have to work is just that: a silly idea. Son, I know you're a little on the lazy side, but I didn't know it was this bad." Dalton replied, becoming more heated in his tone. "I'm not lazy dad. I'm just tired of doing the same thing every day. I'm tired of ranch life." Baron countered. "If you do this, you'll break your mother's heart, and you'll die. But go ahead." Dalton challenged. Cash leaned in to hear better, right as Livy came down the stairs. She wore a white sundress, and her blonde hair was up in a loose bun. "Hey, excited much? You're here early." She spoke, giggling. "Oh, you know how much I love Reaping Day." He sarcastically replied. "I can see, you're dressed up for the occasion." She joked. And it surely was a joke. Cash wore the same boot cut jeans and pair of boots he wore to work. He had put on one of his nicer shirts, but that was it. His hair wasn't combed, as he always wore his hat. "What, I'm not city enough for you?" He teased. "I like you just the way you are Cash Rhodes." She said, smiling. "Ahem, breakfast is ready, if you're hungry." Mrs. Pike interrupted. Cash rose, and followed Livy to the dining table. He pulled out a chair for her, and once she was siting, sat next to her. Mrs. Pike called for Baron and her husband. Moments later they emerged from the study, noticeable quite. "Everything alright?" Livy asked her father. "Just fine. Your brother just had some strange ideas... for the ranch." Her father grunted. Cash looked between the two, sensing the heat between them. He sat quietly as Mrs. Pike brought the food over to the table. Cash casually distracted Mr. Pike, asking him his thoughts about their calves. The two chatted back and forth while the family ate. "Alright, I hate to break the bromance up, but we're gonna be late." Livy finally interrupted, nearly a half hour after the meal was over. "Right." Cash said, standing. He shook Mr. Pike's hand, gave Mrs. Pike a quick hug, and then followed Livy to the door. Baron quietly followed behind him. Cash held the door while the two siblings exited. "We'll see you three this afternoon!" Mrs. Pike called as they left. The trio walked down the road towards the District Square, in silence for some time. Cash pondered the conversation he'd heard between Baron and his father. Is Baron really going to volunteer? How could he do that to his family? Cash wondered. "Nervous?" Livy asked, interrupting his thoughts. "No, just thinking?" He lied. He was nervous. Not for himself, but to see what Baron would do. "Well, you're awful quiet. And you're never quiet." She teased. "Says you. You're always running that mouth." He smiled, teasing back. "Then why don't you shut me up?" She challenged. Cash looked at her, his face suddenly serious. His gaze focused on her. As they walked, their hands brushed, and Cash took advantage of it. He grabbed hers, and looked ahead as if it were normal. Livy's face turned red, and she grew silent. "Hell, if I knew that'd shut her up, I'd have done it." Baron joked. Cash looked back, happy to see Baron in a good enough mood to make jokes. "You won't do anything." Livy teased, not even looking back at her brother. The three walked on, joking and laughing among each other. Cash never let go of Livy's hand, until they reached the District Square and had to let go to get in their respective lines to get their blood drawn and be corralled. As they walked to the boys side, Baron walked next to Cash. "Take care of my sister, okay Rhodes?" He told Cash, and then went on to where the other 18 year-olds were. Cash tried to stop him and talk, but Baron went on. Cash's heart sunk. Baron was going to volunteer. A little while later, after all the kids had been sorted, the escort to the stage. She gave her usual speech about the Games, and about what they meant. Cash tuned her out, thinking about Baron. How could he do that to his family? How could he throw his life away? Baron wasn't a Career, why would he want to volunteer? Cash's attention was grabbed by the escort as she walked over to the girls bowl. "First, our courageous female tribute." She called some girl Cash didn't know. He still felt terrible for the girl. She'd likely never see her family again. "Now, which boy will represent District 10 in the Hunger Games?" The escort asked as she headed to the boys bowl. Her fingers reached in and mixed the bowl around. She snatched one of the pieces of paper and pulled it out. Cash hadn't thought of the scenario that was about to take place. "Baron Pike." The escort called. Cash heard Livy screech from the girls side. He heard a woman call out "No!" Probably Mrs. Pike. Cash searched the girls crowd for Livy's face as the Peacekeepers waded through the boys to get Baron. Cash looked over, and saw confusion on his face. Maybe a little fear as well. Maybe he wasn't as ready for the Games as he thought. Cash instantly was filled with sadness for the Pikes. They were about to lose their son. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let Livy lose her brother. "I volunteer. He doesn't deserve to die!" Cash called out. The crowd turned to face him. At first, not many of them could tell who it was. But as the Peacekeepers motioned him to the middle isle, gasps started to sound. And then the moment Cash was hoping would never come. His mother screamed. "No! My baby! You can't take him! No! I can't lose him too! No!" She cried out. Cash looked back to see a crying Mrs. Pike embrace her. A few of the other women Cash recognized from the ranch surrounded his mother, trying to comfort her. As Cash walked up on stage, the escort asked for his name. He turned to face the crowd. He met eyes with Baron. Baron looked betrayed, sad, and even angry with Cash. Cash scanned the girls faces for Livy. "My name is Cash Rhodes. I'm 16." He told the crowd. "Wonderful, I always love a volunteer. Especially a beefcake like you." The escort told the crowd, laughing. Cash panicked, trying to find Livy in the crowd. He couldn't. ---- As they led him into the Justice Building, Cash's mind mulled over what he had done. He knew it was the right thing. Baron didn't deserve to die. He had a good future ahead of him. And he knew his mother would be cared for by the Pikes. She would be devastated, and Cash nearly cried at the thought of hurting his mother. But he knew he couldn't take it back now. A Peacekeeper led Cash into an office, and then shut the door. After some time, the door opened and Cash's mother come in. She instantly began sobbing as she embraced her son. She hugged him, and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh baby. Why? Why?" She cried. "Mom, I had to. I couldn't let Baron die." He tried to explain, fighting back tears. His mother, still crying pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "So much like your father. Always trying to protect others." She said. "Mom, you'll be okay. I promise." He told her. "Oh Cash, don't you worry about me. I just need you to fight. Fight for me. Come back, I need you back." She said, and then collapsed into Cash again for another hug. He said nothing, and just stood their hugging his mother. A minute later, the Peacekeeper came in to get her. "You have more visitors." Was all he said. The Peacekeeper took Cash's mom away as the Pikes came in. Livy rushed to Cash's arms. He held her tight as the rest of the family came in. "Cash, what the hell man?" Baron said as he walked in. His father turned to him. "Watch your mouth. And calm down. You owe him your life." Mr. Pike spoke. Mrs. Pike said nothing, and just stood their and cried. "Why... Oh God why..." Was all Livy managed to say through the tears. She hugged Cash tight. "I had to. For you. For your family." He whispered back. "Just come home to me." She begged. "I'm gonna try. I promise I'm gonna try." He replied, choking back tears. "Son, we can never thank you enough. It feels wrong to thank you. I feel like I'm still losing a son." Mr. Pike began. Cash stopped him. "Don't thank me. Just take care of my mother. Please. No matter what happens, please." He begged. "Of course we will." Mrs. Pike quickly reassured him. "She'll be taken care of. I give you my word." Mr. Pike added. Cash nodded, happy to hear those words. He gave Livy one more tight hug, and then a quick kiss. Baron was still red, and seemed to be filed with more than just anger. Regret maybe? He and Cash didn't say anything, but Cash gave him a nod as the family was escorted away. Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:TheAmericanDream Category:District 10 Category:Reaped Category:16 year olds